List of comics publishing companies
Active companies as of 2011 * 215 Ink (est. 2007) * Aardvark-Vanaheim (est. 1977) * About Comics (est. 1998)Murphy, Chris. [http://www.publishersweekly.com/article/CA6615361.html "About Comics at the Ten Year Mark," Publishers Weekly: PW Comics Week (November 18, 2008).] Accessed Nov. 11, 2009. * AC Comics (est. 1969) * Approbation Comics (est. 1992) * Adhouse Books (est. 2002) * After Hours Press (est. 2000) * AiT/Planet Lar (est. 1999) * Alias Enterprises (est. 2005) ** Alias (all-ages) ** Cross Culture (Christian) * Anasazi Comics (est. 2011)www.heropress.net * Ankama Editions (est. 2001) * Angry Viking Press * Antarctic Press (est. 1984) * Ape Entertainment (est. 2003) * Arcana Studio (est. 2004) * Arch Enemy Entertainment (est. 2004) * Archaia Studios Press (ASP) (est. 2002) * Archie Comics (est. 1939) * Aspen MLT (est. 2003) * Atomic Book Company * Avatar Press (est. 1996) * Azteca Productions (est. 1993) * Beckett Comics (est. 2003) * Big Bang Comics (est. 1994 as imprint of Caliber Press; became independent publisher in 2006) * Beta 3 Comics * Black Snow Comics (est. 2001) * Bluewater Productions (est. 2007) * Boneyard Press (est. 1991) * Bongo Comics (est. 1993) * Boom! Studios (est. 2005) * Brain Scan Studios (est. 1999) * BroadSword Comics (est. 1999) * Bullet Point Productions * Cartoon Books (est. 1991) * Calvary Comics (est. 2006) * Casterman (est. 1934 as comics publisher) * Champion City Comics (est 2009)http://www.championcitycomics.com/ * Checker Book Publishing Group (est. 2000) ** Devil's Due Digital * Cinebook (est. 2005) * Class Comics (est. 1995) * Classical Comics (est. 2007) * Com.x (est. 2000) * Crystal Fractal Comics (est. 2007) * DAPshow Press (est. 2009)DAPshow Press * Dare Comics (est. 2007) * Dargaud (est. 1943) ** Dargaud USA (defunct) * Dark Horse Comics (est. 1986) ** Comics Greatest World (1983–1998, defunct) ** Dark Horse Manga (est. 1992) * DC Comics (founded as National Allied Publications in 1934) ** All-American Publications (1938–1946, allied publisher that was later bought out) ** All Star DC Comics (est. 2005) (Defunct) ** DC: Earth One (est. 2010) ** Johnny DC (est. 2004) ** Mad (magazine) (1992–present) ** Paradox Press (1993–2001, formerly Piranha Press, which operated from 1989–1993) ** Vertigo Comics (est. 1993) ** Wildstorm (est. 1992, became part of DC in 1999) (Dufunct) *** America's Best Comics (est. 1999) (Defunct) *** CMX (est. 2004) (Defunct) *** Wildstorm Universe (Defunct) **** Cliffhanger (1998–2004; absorbed first into Homage, itself then absorbed Wildstorm Signature Series) **** Homage (est. 1994, acquired by DC in 1998, absorbed into Wildstorm Signature Series in 2004) ** Milestone Media (est. 1993, merged with main DC line) * D. C. Thomson & Co. Ltd * Delcourt (est. 1986) * Devil's Due Publishing ** Devil's Due Digital **Dynamite Entertainment **UDON (left Devil's Due to form its own publishing company) * Drawn and Quarterly * DrMaster * Dupuis (est. c 1930) * Dynamite Entertainment (est. 2005) * DWAP Productions (est. 2006) * E.F.edizioni (est. 2003) ** Eros Comix Italia * eigoMANGA (est. 2000) * Evil Ink Comics (est. 2004) * Evil Twin Comics (est. 2004) * Fantagraphics Books (est. 1976) ** Eros Comix (est. 1990) * Fluid Friction Comics (est. 2006) * Full Bleed Studios (est. 1992) * Galaxy Graphics * Gemstone Publishing (est. 2003) * Gestalt Publishing (est. 2005) * Gimmicksmile Press * Glénat (est. 1972) * Heritage Comics HSQ * Grimy Inc Comics (est. 2011) * Hero Comics ** Heroic Publishing * Humanoids Publishing * IDW Publishing * Image Comics *** ShadowLine **** Silverline *** Todd McFarlane Productions *** Top Cow Productions *** Wildstorm (Moved to DC Comics) ** Affiliated Publishers *** Beckett Comics (publishes graphic novels through Image) *** Desperado Publishing (became separate company) *** Devil's Due Publishing (became separate company) *** Dreamwave Productions (became separate company) * Imagination Comics * Imperium Comics * Insomnia Publications * L'Association * Last Gasp Comix & Stories (est. 1970) * Le Lombard * Les Humanoïdes Associés * Liquid Comics * Ludovico Technique LLC * Mam Tor Publishing * Manuscript Press * Markosia * Marvel Comics ** Icon ** Marvel Age ** MAX ** Soleil Productions **Ultimate Marvel * Mini-KomixMiniKomix.com * Mirage Comics * Moonstone Books * NBM Publishing * Neko Press * New Baby Productions * New England Comics * Nifty Comics * Oni Press * Paper Crane Factory * Penny-Farthing Press * Phi 3 Comics * Prism Comics * Power Zombie * Raj Comics (est. 1985) * Radical Comics * Radio Comix (est. 1996) * Rebellion * Red 5 Comics * Reliant Publishing * Rip Off Press * Robot Comics * Seven Seas Entertainment * Shanda Fantasy Arts * Shot in the Dark ComicsShot in the Dark Comics * Shrapnel Productions * Slave Labor Graphics (est. 1986)http://www.greenoblivion.com/main.html * Strika Entertainment * Terminal Press * Teshkeel Comics * Timeless Journey Comics * THENEXTART * Titan Books * Top Shelf Comics * UDON * Valiant Comics * Viper Comics * VIZ Media (a.k.a. Viz Comics, Viz Communications, Viz LLC) **Shonen Jump * WaRP Graphics * Yaoi Press * Zenescope Entertainment * Zeta Comics Defunct companies See also * List of manga publishers References Category:Publishing Companies Category:Defunct comics and manga publishers Category:List-Class United States comics articles